


【冷胡萝松】人妻

by HimsBlue



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: Cheating, M/M, Married couple au, Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:35:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26336524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HimsBlue/pseuds/HimsBlue





	【冷胡萝松】人妻

【注：混乱且脏】

“喂？”胡建鑫接起电话。  
“喂？韩金是不是在你那？”谢天宇咄咄逼人的声音转换成电波又再变成声波袭击胡建鑫的耳朵，让胡建鑫皱起眉头，赶紧把手机拿远了一些。  
“我靠，”确定那边叫完了，胡建鑫才又把手机贴到耳边，“为什么韩金会在我这里啊？”他对突如其来的质疑感到很无厘头。说完，又小声嘀咕了一句：“怎么一个两个的都跑我这儿来要人？”  
谢天宇没听清，刚问了句“什么？”，就听见电话那边传来另一个人的声音：“那你还不反省反省自己是什么形象。”谢天宇还没来得及问那个人是谁，胡建鑫委屈又气急败坏的叫声就响起来：“我怎么了啊！”  
谢天宇倒真的好奇起来，“谁在你家？”给胡建鑫一万个胆他也不敢对他丈夫这么说话，电话里那个声音也并不十分耳熟。  
胡建鑫又小声嘀咕了些什么，最后只回复谢天宇说：“你也来我家吧。”说完就挂断了电话。  
谢天宇和胡建鑫家离得并不远，不对，准确的说是韩金家离胡建鑫家不远。毕竟房子是婚前韩金全款买的，特意买在跟胡建鑫胡显昭一个小区，就为了跟胡建鑫见面方便。谢天宇也不是第一天怀疑他俩偷情了，不然也不会找不到人就直接打电话来质问。  
但韩金还真没来找胡建鑫，不过，对于韩金去了哪里，胡建鑫倒是门儿清。  
昨天才在朋友圈看见陈博晒了出差回来的机票，今天韩金就让谢天宇不知去向，想想也知道人在谁那儿。也就是谢天宇认识韩金认识得晚，对他前任都不甚了解，就认识几个跟韩金一起玩的狐朋狗友，不然如今就不是胡建鑫被打电话骚扰，而是杭州阔少持械上门追杀潮州美人的社会新闻了。  
不过想来谢天宇也挺惨的，他倒追韩金被拒那么多年直到韩金想开了跟他结婚领证的狗血感情故事，用追星崽李炫君的话说就是，就算谢霆锋娶了张柏芝，他爱的也一直是王菲。  
谢天宇倒是不知道胡建鑫在腹诽些什么。他手脚麻利地出了门，胡建鑫挂断电话前那个“也”字充分勾起了他的八卦欲。  
急忙出门的谢天宇甚至只踩了双拖鞋就冲下电梯，塑料鞋底每走一步都发出“啪”“啪”的声音，让他凭生一些小流氓的气质。往常他并不是这样不修边幅的，参加贵妇的聚会怎么也得穿双Balenciaga。可是今天他一是急着去捉胡建鑫家里的其他人，二也是被韩金气到没心情去艳压。  
他趿拉着自带bgm的拖鞋在小区步步生风，却没想到在花园边上的长椅上瞟见一个熟人。“坐这儿干嘛呢，赵志铭？”他停下脚步走过去寒暄。  
坐在椅子上低头研究地上蚂蚁的人像是受惊的猫，被他突如其来的招呼吓得身子一抖，猛地抬起头来看他。谢天宇甚至感觉自己能看到对方弓起来的身子和炸开的毛。  
赵志铭在看清来人是谢天宇之后才冷静下来，像是突然被抽掉骨头一样颓丧下去，头都快垂到了膝盖上。“是你啊。”他扁扁的声音传过来，还有点小小的鼻音。  
“怎么了啊？”谢天宇暂时放弃赶路，坐在了赵志铭旁边，侧过头想去看小猫的表情。“你男人呢？”刚刚从远处看见赵志铭的时候，他一个人孤单单坐在长椅上的单薄身影真是有够可怜的，让谢天宇这种没什么良心的人都开始共情起来。  
赵志铭蔫蔫地张口：“吵架了，他跑去办公室了。”小猫瘪瘪嘴，一副要哭出来的样子。谢天宇还蛮见不得别人哭，伸出手就去给猫顺毛。“好了好了别不开心了，我带你去胡建鑫家。”  
胡建鑫家日常就是个收容所，谁家过得不好了都会去他那里坐坐，再多收留一只他半路捡到的猫应该也没什么问题。  
谢天宇就这样拉着赵志铭敲开了胡建鑫家的门。门开得缓慢，也没有胡建鑫标志性的笑脸相迎，反而一股不情不愿的味道。谢天宇不耐烦地一把推开门，刚要开骂，却在看到看门的人的瞬间把脏话都收了回去。  
“刘青松？！”  
或许是谢天宇叫得太过于震惊，除了刘青松甩给他一个白眼之外，胡建鑫也急匆匆地从厨房跑出来。他用洗菜篮捧着一盆还在滴着水的葡萄，两只手端着只能用眼神示意：“来了？坐啊，欸怎么铭哥也来了？”  
先说谢天宇，他跟刘青松其实不怎么熟，但天天跟韩金玩的朋友他都眼熟得很。再说了，林炜翔刘青松夫夫的团队去年刚得了世界级金奖，他们院里开了大会表彰，韩金去年光是给他们庆功的饭局就花出去小几十万。  
胡建鑫见到赵志铭也有点儿惊讶。他跟胡显昭都和赵志铭共事过，怎么也算不上陌生；但真要说起来，赵志铭跟胡显昭的前任的关系可比跟他们亲近多了——他们不再跟赵志铭共事之后，倒是真的很少联系。  
“介绍一下吧。”还是谢天宇先不咸不淡地开了腔，对让韩金大出血的男人，他可是没有一点儿好感。胡建鑫赶紧把葡萄放在茶几上，招待他们坐下，“这是刘青松，大家应该见过，去年得了金奖的，也是马哥的朋友。”胡建鑫忙不迭地给谢天宇和赵志铭倒茶，刘青松听到他的介绍，没什么表情地张了下嘴，只是抬起下巴朝谢天宇和赵志铭示意了一下。  
谢天宇又暗自冒火，面上还是堆着笑说“你好”，体面地伸出手去。刘青松握了不到一秒就撒开，又把手伸向赵志铭，“赵前辈吧，明凯老师跟我提起过您。”傻愣愣的赵志铭就兀自伸手去握，丝毫没留意到谢天宇要吃人的表情。  
“你来胡建鑫家干什么呀？”先被下马威，谢天宇总要找回点场子。听电话里胡建鑫跟他也并没有相处得很融洽，这时候谢天宇才想起来自己来吃瓜的目的。  
没想到，刘青松倒是一脸波澜不惊。他喝了一口茶，平静地说道：“我本来是来找我老公的。”他话音落下，还是一副冷漠的表情，反倒是胡建鑫开始尴尬地抓耳挠腮：“啊呀都说了我和林院士是清白的，咱们都认识这么多年了，他怎么可能背叛你啊！”在场的两位旁观者就这么听着惊天爆料，就连谢天宇这种i吃瓜都被这个雷炸得一脸震惊。去年他们夫夫还被当成院里相濡以沫的学习榜样呢，原来再恩爱的家里都有疑似出轨这种狗血剧情。  
只有刘青松还是面色不动，丝毫不在意吃瓜群众的震惊脸。“你以为我不知道他之前跟你两个人凌晨出去喝酒？只不过本来以为也就你一个人而已，现在看来，他还不止一个‘好兄弟’啊。”胡建鑫被他噎得说不出话，没想到刘青松收拾完了胡建鑫，转头就对谢天宇乘胜追击：“别光说我呀，谢少，怎么，你也是来要人的？”  
如果谢天宇也有动物体，那他现在应该已经露出尖牙准备扑上去咬人了。与刘青松那么坦然地承认自己家庭出现问题不同，谢天宇在外人面前可是极力维护生活美满的假象的。他那么努力追来的，总得让外人看到开花结果，夸赞一句“值得”。可是这种虚假繁荣到底又能骗得了谁呢？或许只能骗骗自己吧，让自己忘记韩金已经多久没跟他过过性｜生活。  
看着剑拔弩张的两个人，胡建鑫只好赶紧来打圆场，“没有没有，韩院士忙也很正常，听说你们项目到关键期了是吧？”胡建鑫拍拍谢天宇的胳膊，给他递了几个葡萄。可是谢天宇还没来得及接，刘青松要死不死的声音又响起来：“韩院士不是申请调回跟谢老师一个项目了吗？”  
谢天宇简直要冲上去打人，却没想到先爆发的是身边沉默了很久的赵志铭。“吵个屁啊！不都是管不了自己老公的废物，谁比谁高贵啊？”赵志铭吼的嗓门儿不小，就连怼天怼地的刘青松都乖乖闭上了嘴，不适地在沙发上扭了下身子。  
谢天宇也被赵志铭的爆发吓了一跳。他冷静下来，环顾了一下在座的四个人，倒是后知后觉地反应过来：“对了，胡显昭呢？”  
似乎是问到了关键问题，三个人的眼神同时都聚焦到胡建鑫身上。真正的主人却叹了口气，小声又认命地说：“他去跟田老师吃饭了。”在场的其余三人几乎是同时在心里倒抽了口凉气。比起谢天宇并不清楚韩金跟陈博的过去，全研究院可都见证过胡显昭是怎么追得田野。田老师刚分手的时候，胡显昭刚好转到跟他一个研究部门，当时就直放豪言说“田野是世界上最优秀的研究员”，还说自己未来的项目都要跟田老师一起做。可惜田老师始终没放下前任——后来他们知道田老师只是跟“前任”异国恋了而已，金院士在中国的项目交流完成回国了，但却并没有阻断他和田老师的爱情。胡显昭铩羽而归，最终还是跟学生时代就暧昧不清的胡建鑫结了婚，也调职离开了田野的项目组。但不论怎么说，应该没有人觉得胡建鑫会大度到不介意胡显昭去和田野吃饭。  
气氛一时冷了下来，大家都不知道说什么话合适。直到赵志铭再一次开口，说：“李汭燦本来跟我说他去找田野的。”一句话，成功让场面变得更加尴尬。小小的一间房子里，四位已婚人士，居然四个都有着丈夫正在外面偷情的可能性。  
“当人妻也太他妈恶心了。”谢天宇进行总结陈词。“老子要是没结婚，现在早他妈出去找男人了。”他捋捋自己的头发，试图展示自己风韵犹存。  
胡建鑫也“唉”了一声，摇摇头，感同身受地拍了拍谢天宇的背。  
“你们多久没做/爱了啊？”谢天宇语不惊人死不休地问。“韩金这个杂种三个月没碰过我了。”胡建鑫大概懂了谢天宇暴躁的点——这对于结婚前三天不做/爱就浑身难受的谢天宇来说也太煎熬了。不过说起独守空闺，他自己又能好到哪里去呢？找林炜翔喝酒，跟韩金出去吃饭，也不过是因为胡显昭不着家罢了。他以为是跟兄弟出去排挤一下苦闷，却没想到还造成了别人家庭的误会。  
“两个月吧。”没想到倒是刘青松先接了谢天宇的话，“我觉得他在外面有人了，我嫌脏。”他就连说这种话都保持矜贵，让人不得不好奇怎样才能撕破他这幅完美无缺的面具。作为曾经被怀疑的“第三者”，胡建鑫也只好尴尬地开口：“我……我跟小昭本来就不是很频繁……”赵志铭咬咬嘴唇，纠结了一下，还是决定加入这个讨论：“我们本来挺和谐的，基本每天都要做，但最近快一个月了他都在找借口加班。”  
四个人说完，每个人心里都不免有一些悲凉。想他们年轻的时候，就算再不怎么景气，凑在一起该讨论的也应该是出去蹦迪疯玩的频率，而不是等一个心都不知道在不在的人的时间。  
“那怎么办啊！”谢天宇绝望地哀嚎，“我要不然也出轨算了，老子真的忍不了了。”他看着另外三个表情像便秘的人，“你们都怎么解决啊？就自己撸吗？”赵志铭微不可查地点点头，毕竟他忍受的时间最短。刘青松轻哼了一声，不屑地说：“按摩 棒不行吗？不比男人的jb干净？”胡建鑫那尴尬的笑在脸上挂了得有十分钟了，他似乎放弃治疗地不再试图控制话题走向，豁出去了说：“其实我一般也用工具。”  
没想到谢天宇听到他自暴自弃式的发言，反倒来了精神。“什么工具？给我看看！”刚才还摊在沙发上的人“腾”一下窜起来，拖鞋一踩就要往胡建鑫的卧室冲。胡建鑫也就反应慢了一拍，硬是没拦住虽然发了些福却依旧身手矫健的谢天宇。等他赶到现场，谢天宇已经拉开了他的床头柜一通乱翻，他安放在里面的避x孕x套和润滑剂被大剌剌地扔在床上。  
“你干什么啊大哥！”到现在这局面，胡建鑫是真的彻底放弃治疗，“别翻了我给你拿好不好！”  
胡建鑫这辈子从来没有想过，有朝一日，会在自己家里，为三位丈夫出轨的妻子介绍自己的zw工具。这他妈的才是人生。  
当他拉开衣橱门踮起脚尖把最上层的盒子抱下来的时候，就仿佛把自己高高在上的自尊都捧了下来。但没想到，除了谢天宇这个没脸没皮的畜生，赵志铭甚至刘青松都表现出了一副兴趣十足的样子。现在的他坐在床上，赵志铭和刘青松坐着卧室的沙发上，而谢天宇直接推着带轮子的电脑座椅坐到了他身边。“呃……”他当着其他三个人的面掀开盒子，审视了一下里面丰富而繁杂的物品，最终拿出一个常规的，形状写实的器械，在三个人炽热的目光中开口道：“我一般就用这个。”谢天宇一把抢过来把玩，上上下下摸了个遍才找到底部的开关。“嗡嗡”的振动声足够让其余三个人面红耳赤，只有谢天宇还一脸兴高采烈地说到：“哇可以啊胡建鑫！”  
还在敬业工作的按摩 棒被谢天宇玩了一会儿就扔在床上，他心里还惦记着盒子里的其他东西。“还有什么啊？都给我看看！”谢天宇干脆利落地从胡建鑫手里抢过整个箱子，像是翻宝贝一样在里面淘金。“哇！这个看起来不错！”他拿出一个带一个小分叉的东西，“这个小的上面还有兔耳朵呢！”谢天宇自顾自地high着，转手把盒子塞到了在沙发上坐着的两个人怀里。“你们也看看，好多东西呢！”胡建鑫把脸埋进手里希望自己能原地消失，但谢天宇显然没想放过他：“这个兔耳朵是干什么用的啊？胡建鑫展示一下啊！”  
胡建鑫正在考虑在自己家里做掉谢天宇会不会留下痕迹，一旁的刘青松和赵志铭倒是也真的毫不客气地观摩起胡建鑫的私密用品。刘青松在里面看见一个精致的蝴蝶结铃铛，拽出来一看才发现上面还连着一个吸盘。赵志铭倒是对一个长得人畜无害的环状物品产生了兴趣，“这是什么啊？给那里戴的戒指吗？”他把那个环套在手指上，对着光比划，“也不大啊。”  
三个人挑挑拣拣完，胡建鑫终于逮到机会拿回自己的盒子。他本以为结了婚还要自 慰就已经是天下最羞耻的事情了，但显然是他太过单纯，毕竟现在他觉得最羞耻的事情正在被当众处刑。  
“能不能别玩儿了祖宗们，求求你们了……”胡建鑫在线卑微。都是同一个工作单位上低头不见抬头见的人，怎么就这么不给对方留点底啊！但显然三位祖宗还没有放过他的意思，赵志铭手上的环已经开始发光，刘青松手里的铃铛正在叮铃作响，而胡建鑫刚被床上的振动 棒关闭，谢天宇手里的振动声就又响起来。  
“胡建鑫，”谢天宇的声音突然正经起来，“你能不能真的给我看一下这个用在哪？”但他说出来的话跟“正经”却没半点关系。  
“看你大爷啊！你自己用一次就知道用在哪了！”胡建鑫真的觉得眼前这幕有点超现实，只有骂谢天宇才能让他找回一些实感。可惜的是，骂谢天宇他根本不痛不痒。  
“也行，”谢天宇又把玩了那东西一会儿，竟然伸手把它交给了胡建鑫，“那你给我用用看。”  
“什么？！”本来胡建鑫还以为他可以快速收缴回赃物结束这一分享大会，下一秒谢天宇的话就让它恨不得立刻扔掉这个烫手的山芋。“你说什么？现在？”胡建鑫已经分不清是谢天宇失了志还是自己失了志。  
“对啊，现在。”谢天宇站起来把椅子踢到一边，“拜托，这一屋子都是缺少性/生活的怨夫，不是你们说老公靠不住还不如按/摩棒的吗？”他说得理直气壮，一瞬间都让胡建鑫被洗脑到觉得这就是公序良俗。  
但是关键时刻，胡建鑫的理智还是稍微回笼，“不行……”“我来。”胡建鑫拒绝的话刚说出口，却没想到话头连带手里的工具都被抢去。他抬  
起头，刘青松握着那根震动着的东西脸还是没有裂缝。  
谢天宇饶有兴趣地看了刘青松一眼，很难想象刚进胡建鑫家门的时候他们两个还差点打起来。主夫的友谊来得就是这么突然，同是天涯沦落人，还不如选择抱团取暖。他看了看呆若木鸡的胡建鑫和正在观望的赵志铭，大言不惭地开始解裤子。“怎么说你们两个，四个人的老公都在外面鬼混，凭什么光便宜他们啊！”谢天宇一把把裤子扯到底，几千的名牌就这样堆在脚腕上。赵志铭显然被说动了，也从沙发上站起身来靠近刘青松。谢天宇盯着没反应的胡建鑫，带着挑逗意味地一点点把上衣也脱掉，全身上下只剩一条内裤。  
“怎么样，玩一晚上。”这次是刘青松对着胡建鑫说话。不知道什么时候，他也把自己衬衫的扣子全部解开，露出了白花花的胸膛。赵志铭在一边舔着嘴唇，手掌顺着刘青松的下衣摆摩挲到他的腰。骨感的手指尖有一点凉，让被刺激又有点怕痒的刘青松本能性地侧身躲了一下，手里的铃铛叮玲玲响个不停。  
到了这种程度，胡建鑫也不敢说自己有多么正人君子，毕竟他感觉到自己全身都在发烫。谢天宇挑衅地在刘青松面前抖动臀部，下一秒就被刘青松从背后推倒，趴在床上。他刚想回头骂几句，刘青松就隔着内/裤狠狠地拍上他的屁股。还没等谢天宇疼得叫出来，刘青松就一把把他的内/裤脱到大腿跟，露出已经泛起红印的两坨肉。  
“cnm！”谢天宇把脸埋进臂弯，掩盖自己被疼出来的生理泪水。赵志铭的一只手已经伸进了裤子里，他把另一只上面套着环的手伸向胡建鑫，“这个就直接套上吗？”“啊……对，”胡建鑫礼貌又不失尴尬地回答，“这个就是……延时的。”  
刘青松倒是丝毫不客气地拿起被谢天宇扔在床上的润滑，不吝啬地淋在棒上，又倒了一些在谢天宇的屁股上。刚刚被打得充血火辣的部位接触到低温的液体，温度差刺激得谢天宇忍不住哼出声来。  
胡建鑫终于放下矜持，从他的箱子里又翻出一个飞机｜杯。他坐上谢天宇推过来的椅子，顺手接过刘青松用完的润滑，给自己倒了一些，又帮赵志铭挤了一点。他看着刘青松用手指给谢天宇扩张，光是偷情和窥视的背德感就足够他硬起来。  
谢天宇还在不停地哼哼唧唧，他好像一直需要存在感，学不会安静低调。赵志铭已经脱下了裤子，借助润滑把硅胶的环套在了自己上面。但他的上衣还穿得工整，如果只看上半身，甚至可以直接去院里讲课。刘青松抽出手指，试着把安静蛰伏着的东西塞入那个入口。  
谢天宇叫得更大声了一点，同时呻吟出生的还有把环的震动功能打开的赵志铭。刘青松回头看了赵志铭一眼，又看向胡建鑫，在终于把东西全部送进去之后，轻拍了一下谢天宇的屁股说“夹紧”，就转过头来，用一直攥在手里的两个吸盘吸住了胡建鑫的胸部。铃铛不停地响，金属的晃动坠得他生疼。  
刘青松装点完胡建鑫，终于慢悠悠地转头接着照顾谢天宇。兔子的两只耳朵刚好贴着他的两个球的底部，带着点螺纹的柱体直接消失在他的两腿中间。“准备好了吗？”刘青松不带任何感情地问。他根本也没留给谢天宇说“没有”的时间，话音未落就按动了开关。  
谢天宇的呻吟掩盖了大部分振动发出的声音。他扭动自己的屁股想要摆脱前后的刺激，但刘青松稳稳地按着露出的底部，让谢天宇根本无法挣脱。一旁的赵志铭已经开始跟着环的节奏给自己做手活，另一只手还欲求不满地伸向后面，也想要寻求更多的快感。  
胡建鑫暂时摘下飞机｜杯放在床头柜上，从他的宝箱里拿出一个双头跳｜蛋。简单的润滑过后，他起身，绕到赵志铭和刘青松的后面，把两颗小小的椭圆球分别塞进了他们两个人里面。两根绳从他们两个身下露出来，最后汇集到一起，连接在胡建鑫手里的遥控器上。胡建鑫坐回椅子上，按开了遥控器开关。两颗蛋被同时启动，刘青松手上的动作一滞，让谢天宇短暂逃离了一会前后夹击的折磨。赵志铭的呻吟声染上哭腔：“我前面好胀，这个太紧了我she不出来！”  
胡建鑫把遥控器换到左手，右手拿回杯子套上，甚至没耽误给刘青松和赵志铭换档位。刘青松终于也开始失态地张开嘴喘息，但他也没让谢天宇好过多久，察觉到对方的躲避就强硬地捅得更深。“你不是想知道这个用在哪儿吗？”刘青松尽量小口地喘着气，让自己的声音听起来不要抖，“就是用在这儿的，懂了吗？爽吗？”看谢天宇咬着床单蹭来蹭去的样子，也不像是能说出一个“不”字。他只能急切地去疏解自己即将爆炸的快感，几乎是用着会痛的力道给自己撸。  
他高潮的时候，直接she在了胡建鑫的床单上。胡建鑫没心情骂他，甚至没脑子想床单脏了有多么麻烦，毕竟沉浸在欲望的男人思考能力为零。谢天宇自己伸手到后面抽出了敬业工作的东西，被水光浸透的按摩｜棒被他直接丢在地上。他在余韵中宕机了半分钟，随后便转过头来，跪在地上给刘青松口。刘青松眯起眼睛来一脸飨足，手指插进谢天宇没少经历折腾的头发。胡建鑫把遥控器放在自己大腿上，伸出空出来的手去帮赵志铭。他把环从底部撸上来，刚好卡在冠状沟上振动。被束缚许久的赵志铭没坚持多一会儿就缴械投降，粘稠的浊液顺着胡建鑫的指缝滴滴答答落在地上。  
胡建鑫还没收回手，就听见谢天宇剧烈地咳嗽起来。“咳咳咳刘青松你是不是人啊，怎么不说一声就射进来的啊！”谢天宇抽了四五张纸擦嘴，但他胸前，大腿上，还有脸上，都留着刘青松的痕迹。  
三个人各自结束，跳｜蛋也被刘青松和赵志铭扯出来丢在了一旁。胡建鑫手里的动作加快，上臂带动胸部让铃铛又急促地响个不停。谢天宇和赵志铭的手突然摸到他胸前，不等他有所防备，两人就一边一个硬生生扯掉了蝴蝶结铃铛。缺血许久的部位瞬间充血，胡建鑫痛得叫出声。而谢天宇和赵志铭两个畜生还在对他的胸口又捏又揉。极致的痛感带来极致的快感，胡建鑫本来痛得都忘记管自己前面，但竟然就这样无意识地被推向高/潮。  
四个独守空闺的怨夫却成了香艳糜烂的主角，四个人看着彼此不再端着，坦诚相见的处境，倒也没忍住笑出了声。  
“洗澡去了！”谢天宇叫，轻车熟路地摸进胡建鑫家的浴室。胡建鑫也起身准备收拾一下，但电话铃声却不合时宜地打破了这片刻的放纵。  
四个本来刚舒解完的人都肉眼可见地紧绷起来，还是谢天宇先开口问道：“谁啊？”  
胡建鑫看着来电显示，把谢天宇揪出了浴室，一把把混乱的世界隔绝在了门外。  
“喂，炫君？怎么了？”  
胡建鑫一言不发地关厕所门，倒留下剩下的三个人有了紧迫感。他们刚开始疯狂找纸巾清理自己，没想到刘青松的手机屏幕又亮起来。  
林炜翔发来了信息，只有一张侧影，但刘青松认得很清楚，图片上正在接吻的两个人是明凯和李汭燦。刘青松看了一会儿，就在对面要开口问“有什么问题”的时候，他快速地删除了那张照片，默默按灭了手机。“没什么，林炜翔发信息催我回家了。”刘青松看着赵志铭说。  
但是林炜翔或许并没有在乎刘青松什么时候回家。因为在胡建鑫接到的电话里，满是醉意的李炫君跟他控诉了黄琛去私会林炜翔的事迹。李炫君最近单位调职，长时间在外地回不了家，黄琛出去偷腥他都做不到捉奸。这次是黄琛叫林炜翔、黎光维一起出去玩，被不明状况的黎光维发了朋友圈，高强度冲浪的李炫君在黄琛发现肥仔发错并逼他删除前看到了黄琛依偎在林炜翔怀里的照片，这才认定黄琛果然不是能安安稳稳独守空闺的人。  
胡建鑫拧开浴室的门，对外面几个情绪各不相同的人说：“都进来吧，洗澡了。”  
又有谁知道，他们还会再有多少次这样的互助呢。

-Fin-


End file.
